


救赎（下）

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 8





	救赎（下）

工藤捏了捏眉心，转身将外套挂在了门口的衣架上，看向一直把目光放在他身上的黑羽，在灯光下他那双如大海般深蓝的眼里闪动的点点光泽，工藤心念一动，直接伸手将黑羽拉近自己怀里。他的双手紧扣着黑羽的肩膀，贪婪地汲取着对方身上的气息。  
“新……新一？”  
对方的力道很紧，紧到让黑羽感到自己都有些喘不过气。黑羽从这个拥抱中感知到了工藤的情绪：害怕、不安、以及他对自己的珍视，每一种情绪都让他的心一阵颤抖。  
工藤深吸了一口气，声音有些发闷：“我没事……马上就好……”  
黑羽没有说话，手缓缓攀上对方的背脊，把自己送进对方的怀里。他能感觉出工藤的情绪在慢慢平复下来，可是他的心里不由自主地升起了一种不安和忐忑：工藤的这些情绪是因为他吗？是自己让他感到头疼和麻烦了吗？可是……他对工藤怀抱的温暖过于贪恋，贪恋到完全不愿离开，甚至蛮横地痴望这个温暖的拥抱独属于自己。  
黑羽强压下心里种种，他抬头望向工藤，迫切地想做些什么，于是脱口而出说：“你要不要检查我的魔术……”但是他说完又后悔地恨不得咬下自己的舌头。黑羽眼神有些躲闪，可同时也不由自主地悄悄瞅一眼对方的表情。  
工藤揉着黑羽的乱发轻声发笑：“好啊……你想在哪里表演给我看？浴室……还是卧房？”工藤的话语从他的舌尖上轻轻呵出，送进黑羽的耳里，惹得一对耳尖微红。  
黑羽侧过头往右下看去，他注视着工藤的一片衣角，难为情地小声开口说：“去书房……”书房可要比浴室卧房什么的正经多了，黑羽想起昨天在浴室和卧房里发生的事情，耳边似乎还回荡着自己发出的淫靡水声和浸透情欲的低吟，脸颊倏地发红发烫。  
工藤把黑羽的反应都看在眼里，他伸手牵过黑羽的手，这双手灵活而修长，漂亮得像一件完美的工艺品，温温热热的手就这么落在他的掌心里，他迎着黑羽的目光，强作镇定地说道：“舞台当然是由你决定，走吧。”  
黑羽落后半步跟在工藤身侧，随即用几分属于怪盗的自信大胆回应说：“当然。”  
书房顶上的吊灯将整个房间照亮，黑羽穿着那一身白色西服站在房间中央，他看向书桌后的工藤，心里突然升起几分紧张，而紧张的感觉也越来越强烈。  
工藤见黑羽站在那儿迟迟没动，双手交叉撑在面前，手指收张，严肃问道：“你，在紧张？”  
黑羽只觉自己的背脊一阵发紧，他捏着拳故作轻松说：“有点，不过我很快就能……”  
“是我帮你？还是你自己来？”工藤没有给黑羽说完的机会，将一个小玩具放在书桌前端。  
黑羽看清那东西，呼吸一滞：“……你认真的？”  
工藤没有回答黑羽，只是用眼神示意黑羽立刻做出选择。  
黑羽深吸一口气，走上前拿起玩具，注视着工藤的眼睛说：“我自己可以。”  
几分钟后，工藤含笑看向又重新走到“舞台”中央的人，“准备好了吗？”见黑羽点头，工藤这才不紧不慢地动了动拇指，毫无意外地收到了对方暗含警告的眼神。  
黑羽努力让自己忽视身体里的震动，把精力专注在表演上。但随着表演的进行，震动也越来越强，黑羽忍不住收缩自己的穴口，但这样非但不能摆脱这样的折磨，反而把跳蛋吃得更深，甚至让跳蛋直接抵在了自己最敏感的那一点上，强烈的震动刺激着敏感的身体，巨大的快感席卷全身。黑羽就算咬着嘴唇也无法控制呻吟从口中溢出，他再也抓不住手上的道具，本来掩藏在手上的小伎俩尽数散落在地上，暴露在观众眼前。  
工藤叹了口气说：“快斗，你又失败了呢。”  
黑羽睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着朝他走来的人，那是他的主宰，是他的救赎。黑羽眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴笑了笑，又发觉此时的自己不应该笑，把笑意收回后直接瘫坐在地上，下落的冲击让体内的跳蛋在那一点上狠狠撞了一下，甜腻的声音直接脱口而出，他剧烈地喘气，断断续续地说道：“请您……惩罚我吧……我的主人……”  
“那就——罚你再来一次吧。”工藤温柔地解开了黑羽衬衣的纽扣，捏了捏其中一点茱萸，随后给对方戴上了一对漂亮的小夹子。  
刺痛感从最敏感的两点上传至大脑皮层，黑羽按捺下身体里的震动，缓缓站起身问说：“不会我失败一次，你就多给我一个……”说着他看了眼自己的胸口。  
唯一的观众又回到了观众席落座，工藤云淡风轻的样子仿佛始作俑者并不是他，他回答说：“你可以试试看。”  
黑羽撇了撇嘴，将散落在地板上的道具捡了起来，调整呼吸，准备重新开始。  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
工藤叹了口气站起身说：“这已经是你今晚第七次失败了。”他走到眼神已有些迷离的黑羽面前。  
此时的怪盗嘴里含着一枚口球，说不出任何的话语，只能含糊不清地轻声呜咽，后穴里的跳蛋已经被换成了一根正剧烈扭动的按摩棒，沥沥的润滑液从缝隙间艰难地渗出，湿湿漉漉地流了一地，半勃的阴茎上贴着一枚活泼可爱的跳蛋，正欢快地拉着小黑羽跳着探戈，小黑羽似乎对这种舞蹈极度不适应，浑身僵硬着，慢慢挺直了身子，可偏偏在根部上套着贞操带，紧紧束缚着两个囊袋。  
黑羽的眼角和面颊上皆染着一抹胭脂红色，如扇的睫毛上挂着破碎的泪光，他的双手想去解开禁锢他快乐的枷锁，但刚有动作就被工藤抓住了双手。工藤半蹲在黑羽面前，与他视线平齐，在黑羽的眼里工藤看见了自己倒影。  
“今天，就到这里吧。”工藤好笑地看着黑羽眼里升起的期冀和亮光，“没有完成表演的魔术师是要受到惩罚的。”说着，他带着温柔的笑意把所有的遥控都推到了最顶部。  
黑羽呜咽着，唇边染着晶莹的水渍，眸光潋滟，直接扑进了工藤的怀里，身体因为汹涌澎湃的情潮颤抖着。工藤的气息包裹着黑羽的身体，黑羽紧紧搂着对方的腰际，承受着主人赐下的惩罚。  
但是，此心安处是吾乡。黑羽缓缓阖上眼眸，晶莹的泪终于顺着脸颊滚滚落下。

“Good afternoon，cool boy，”  
工藤边看着资料，边拿起手机，接通后就听到那边传来的熟悉美音，他回道：“下午好啊，朱蒂老师。”  
“根据你之前整理的线索，我们已经摸到那个组织的地下卖场，今夜零点会举行一场拍卖会，据情报，组织的核心人物都会到场。”朱蒂说着看了眼旁边开车的赤井秀一。  
工藤舒了一口气，“这件事总算要结束了。”  
朱蒂迟疑着，还是把话问出了口：“这件事，你会告知基德吗？我想你们应该是有保持联系的吧？”  
“这你都知道了？应该是赤井先生推理出来的吧，”工藤的话里隐隐含着几分苦涩，“我并不打算告诉他。”  
“嗯，嘛……是秀告诉我的，但是为什么呢？如果怪盗基德能站到我们这边的话，对我们会有很大的帮助。”  
朱蒂急切的话语引得赤井不由侧目，但他也只看了一眼又继续专注于开车了。  
工藤望着纸张上的文字，“没有那个必要，就当是侦探的骄傲吧。”  
通话很快结束了，赤井看了眼有些烦恼的朱蒂开口说：“我想工藤君也有他自己的理由，而且在计划里，有没有怪盗都是无所谓的，你又何必去在意。或许工藤知道些我们不知道的关于怪盗基德的隐情，出于种种考虑，他才选择了一个最优解。”  
“秀？”朱蒂不解地望着赤井。  
对于朱蒂的疑惑，赤井玩笑说：“怎么？你不会还想顺手逮捕怪盗基德吧？”  
朱蒂没有说话。  
赤井继续说，“我看你还是不要插手基德的事情为好。”  
“我知道了，那么我们接下来去哪？”  
“晚上不是有拍卖会吗？当然是带你去挑衣服了，我好像很久没见你穿过长裙了……”赤井摩挲着方向盘，语气里满是怀念。  
另一边，工藤刚挂了电话，又一个电话打了进来：“喂，灰原。”  
“那位小偷先生有和你联系说他去哪了吗？”灰原焦急说。  
“没有啊，他出什么事了？”  
灰原看着空荡荡的房子说：“他出没出事我不知道，但是他现在并不在家里。”  
“什么时候的事？”工藤握着手机的手不由缩紧。  
“不知道，大概是中午之前的事情吧，”灰原走到餐厅发现中午拿来的便当原封不动，还在保持着她放下的样子，“中午送便当的时候以为他还在休息，但我现在才发现可能那个时候他就不在了。”  
“我知道了，他也可能是回家了，也不一定呢……”  
灰原走到客厅，拿起茶几上的耳机，放在耳边，发现双耳都传来了工藤的声音，她严肃说：“这可不一定，我在你家茶几上发现了监听设备，那位小偷先生应该是很关心你吧？”  
工藤心里猛地咯噔一下，他快速回想着今天自己做过的事和说过的话，随后脸色大变：“糟了，我今天早上刚得知关于组织地下卖场的地点，刚刚才和FBI确定今晚的行动，但我并没有打算让黑羽参加……”  
“看来他已经先去了呢。”灰原叹了口气，“之前他曾拜托我帮忙，说想给你一个礼物，但是我不确定他有没有决定要把这件礼物送给你，我倒希望他已经送出去了。”  
工藤愣愣地听着电话里传来的短暂忙音，然后听筒里回归安静，他慢慢地放下手机，屏幕很快暗了下去，成了锁屏状态。  
快斗……要送给他的……礼物。  
不知过了多久，手机屏幕突然亮起，屏幕中间迅速加载着进度条，进度条很快走完，手机上增加了一个锁定图案的软件。工藤的拇指缓缓凑近，缓慢而坚定地点开了新软件，简单的界面上只显示了两个板块，一个是心电图，一个是地图，地图上的红点随着心脏的节奏规律地跳动着。  
这个软件是什么，代表着什么意思，已经不言而喻了。  
“傻子。”工藤轻骂出声，他的手指在心电图上眷恋地抚摸着，好似他此刻抚摸的不是冰冷的手机屏幕，而是对方温热的胸膛。  
夜幕像以往一样笼罩大地，只是黑夜里有人陷入沉眠，有人耽于享乐，而有人落入泥沼。  
黑羽挣了挣手上的绳索，他只是想先摸进拍卖场打探些情报，希望能帮上工藤，却不想这个拍卖场的防范异常严格，很快就发现他不是内部人员，扣下他并打算把他推到拍卖上去。而黑羽原本想在天黑之前回去的美好愿望也因此落了空，他生怕工藤发现自己不在了生气，情急之下激活了身体里的芯片。  
这种芯片不会对人体有任何伤害，它一旦被激活就会从注入的位置起步，顺着血液循环附在心房上，将宿主的心跳和位置发给端口，即工藤的手机。虽然这个芯片也会在几年后随着新陈代谢排出体外，但是也意味着黑羽把自己的所有交给了工藤，无论何时何地，芯片都会毫无保留地告诉工藤他的身体状况以及所在位置，如果工藤将这个交给警方，那么怪盗基德也只有认罪伏法这一条路。  
黑羽很清楚，但是他还是选择这么做了。  
由于魔术技能因为心理障碍完全发挥不出来，以往能轻易逃脱的绳结也轻易地困住了大盗，或许正因如此组织的人并未觉察出这个混入拍卖场的人就是经常和他们作对的怪盗。在拍卖即将开始前，有几个人走了进来，给黑羽换了一件更轻薄性感的布料后，就见他推进了一个狭小的笼子里。  
栏杆分隔了黑羽的视线，却不防他看见有两个女人和他一样被锁在笼子里，两个女人都各自蜷缩在笼子的角落里抽噎着。  
“准备的怎么样了？”有个踩着十厘米高跟鞋的身材火辣的女人走了进来。  
看守的人回说：“这两个哭哭啼啼的烦死了，要不这会就把药喂了吧？”  
女人冷眼看了笼子里的两个女人一眼点头说：“喂吧，反正一会就该他们上场了，对了，展示的时候把新到的东西用上。”  
“好的。”  
得到了答复，女人又踩着清脆的响声离开了。  
本以为能凭借小伎俩躲过吃下药的黑羽，在对方的强硬手段下最终还是把药丸吞下了肚，他不断地呛咳着，思索接下来应该怎么办，但不等他想出什么办法啊，连人带笼子就被推上了舞台。  
明亮的聚光灯照在他的身上，黑羽也清楚地感知到周围的人对他的恶意和欲念，肮脏丑陋的欲望如跗骨之蛆紧紧包裹着黑羽，黑羽只觉得恶心想吐，但是他却什么也吐不出来。  
“诸位，这是我们今晚的卖品，”拍卖师走到台前说道，“请您放心，我们会全方位展示卖品，保证能让您满意。”话音刚落，从后台推上来三个奇怪的架子。  
药效早已发作，黑羽感到身体软绵无力，只能任由他们把自己绑在其中一个架子上，他的双脚被束缚在两个透明侧板的两边，两个侧板形成的夹角正好抵在他的会阴处，他下意识夹紧了双腿，但侧板的夹角就变得尖锐，疼痛又使他放松双腿，但他的身体又会因为重力慢慢下滑，夹角又会卡着他的会阴，在这样的折磨面前，之前黑羽所受到的来自工藤的调教简直都是享受了。  
黑羽的意识仿佛跟身下的木马紧紧绑在了一起，他只想着如何能让自己远离这种折磨，甚至已经忽视了周围如狼饿虎般的视线。  
直到身边好像陷入了混乱，似乎有枪声和爆炸声，明明离他很近，但又感觉离他很远，直到他的视线里出现了一个人，混乱的大脑终于在片刻之后想起这个人是谁。  
“……名……侦探……”  
工藤看着眼前的黑羽，不由滚动了一圈喉结，他凑上前一边解开束缚黑羽的绳子，一边在他耳边说：“原来，你喜欢玩这个？”  
黑羽并没有听清工藤说了些什么，他只是隐约抓住了一个“喜欢”的字眼，便下意识地点了头：“嗯……喜欢……”  
工藤笑了笑，揉了揉黑羽的乱发，手下是一片汗水：“回家带你玩好不好？”  
“……好。”黑羽把头埋进工藤的胸口，喃喃：“跟你……回家……”  
心安定了。  
工藤掏出手机，屏幕上的心电图已经平稳地跃动着，一直悬着的心终于放了下来，他抱着黑羽承诺说：“我带你回家。”


End file.
